


Laugh

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarboys AU [18]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clairvoyance, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Undarcop, powers is morosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Laugh. Verb, English. To find amusement or pleasure in something.For rnainframe's Undarcop AU.Rex lives to get reactions from Powers, but it's easiest to do when he's not even trying.
Relationships: Rex Dangervest/Detective Powers
Series: Undarboys AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599121
Kudos: 2





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas it's been a while again! this one's from about a month ago, but it's time for the ao3 dump. this is from the prompt 'laugh' on discord, and as always, check out rnainframe's 'undarcop' tag on tumblr for more stuff with powers.
> 
> also! it's gotten kinda ridiculous dividing powers and cosmo stuff, so i'm making a comprehensive 'undarboys' series. the other series will stay up, and all works with them going forward will still be put in the individual series, but the 'undarboys' series is going to be a combination.
> 
> enjoy!

It's an average day, really. Just like any other, which means Rex, sitting on Powers's desk, just talking about whatever springs to mind. He's gotten used to these talks, saying whatever crosses his mind as Powers listens.

Powers is always working when he's doing this, but Rex is pretty perceptive when it comes to Powers. He can tell the difference between listening and not, and Powers always listens. He's good at that.

"—Ripley's getting pretty good at using the jetpack, and so's The Other One. Cobra's still got some work to do, but he'll get there eventually. The _really_ little raptors are still figuring it out, but I'm gonna wait until they can actually _fit_ in them. But they'll get it. Raptors are descended from birds, right? Flying's in their genes or whatever."

Powers's pen goes still, and he has the strangest expression on his face that Rex can't quite identify. "...you think that _raptors_ are descended from _birds_."

"Yeah? Did you not know that?"

Powers holds his face in his hand, and he makes a strange noise that it takes Rex a moment to place. It's a warm sound, odd coming from Blue, but...

Powers is _laughing._

It's just the quietest of chuckles, warm but muted, and Rex feels his jaw drop as he just... stares, taking in the amused little smile on Blue's face that he's trying to cover with a hand.

The chuckles slow to a stop after a moment, and Powers has to school his expression back into something neutral as he clears his throat. "Ahem. Birds are descended from _raptors,_ Dangervest, not the other way around." He looks at Rex's slack-jawed awe, and his face goes ever so slightly flush. "...what's that look for."

"I... I've never heard you laugh before."

Powers looks away, frowning a bit. "...Apologies for the loss of composure. You're just... ridiculous."

Rex would tear down every scrap of dignity he has just to hear that laugh agai— Rex tries to shake himself out of his ~~lovestruck~~ distracted stupor. _Come on, Dangervest, that's way too much, reel it back in._

Rex pauses. "You don't have to apologize. It's... _nice._ Hearing you laugh."

"...You don't need to patronize me. I don't feel things." Powers is continuing to not look at Rex, but Rex reaches a hand down to guide Powers's chin to look at him, and Powers's face warms a little more.

"I'm serious, bud. It feels good to see you like that." As they lock eyes, their gaze fills with things left unsaid.

"...you won't see it again," Blue mutters. Rex chuckles a little bit, leaning down to get close.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Rex's grin is bright, one of his more genuine smiles, even if it's still kind of cocky. Blue clears his throat again, and the blue coloration in his eyes flickers for a moment, a bit like a camera shutter.

"...I suppose we will." Blue subconsciously leans his face into Rex's hand, not protesting when Rex gently tugs him upward into a gentle kiss.

As they melt into each other, the part of Rex's mind that peers through the veil goes active, and in his mind's eye, he gets the most fleeting glimpse of something: himself, holding Blue. Blue's in casual dress, a warm sweater on top of a collared shirt, his hair a little looser and eyes less tired. The vision of himself murmurs something unheard into Blue's ear with a cheeky little grin, and Blue lets out that warm, gentle laugh again as the vision melts away.

When the kiss finally breaks, Rex can faintly hear Blue asking what he saw that would make him grin so widely, but Rex doesn't respond with words, just pulling Blue into another kiss. Blue still doesn't protest, his cool metal hand tangling into Rex's hair, and the world almost goes dreamy at the edges.

Some of Rex's visions have a clear timeframe. A known point in the future. This one doesn't, but so long as he gets to meet that future, he'll wait as long as he has to.


End file.
